Friends Forever, Right
by tori1017
Summary: There is a lot going on at school right now and it involves dances.Will Oliver get jelous about his best friend getting a date and not going with him? My first HM fic hope you like it!OOC


**Friends Foever, Right...**

**Disclaimer:**I **do not** own any of the Hannah Montana characters. I do own Niki, and the names of Mr.Plake and Mr.Hargle.

I would really luv some reviews for my first Hannah fic. If you don't like it flames are welcome but not too harsh pleez. -thanx

* * *

Chapter One: A&A Snobs

Oliver was asleep at his desk before class again, and everyone was standing around him and laughing as Miley, Lilly and I walked into class Thursday morning.

"Oh no not again." Miley said giving Lilly and me a glare.

Ashley was smearing lip stick on him, Amber was putting a boa around his neck then Donnie came over and put an orange in front of his face. As always Oliver being the girl crazed guy he is kissed the orange thinking it was the girl of his dreams. We decided to step in when Oliver woke up knowing he had just embarrassed himself.

"Hey! Leave him alone." Miley said and Lilly followed.

"Yeah no one can pick on Oliver but us!" Lilly said and after that she looked at me giving me that 'defend him Niki' look. So I did, as always.

"You guys are so mean, why can't you pick on someone who isn't a complete dork?" I always had to make fun of him myself while defending him, it was our little tradition.

"Thank you... HEY!" Oliver said after he took a couple seconds to figure out I had just dissed him.

"Alright settle down, it's pop quiz time!" Our completely boring teacher walked in (which explains all the moaning).

"Can anyone tell me why this is a very bad day for me?" He asked sarcastically, obviously Oliver didn't catch that and raised his hand anyway.

"Yes Oken."

"You got passed up for principle again!" Oliver said with his 'I'm positive this is the right answer' look on his face.

"Smart Oken, poke the bear with a stick. "Mr.Plake (Mr. P for me) said, as he got right up in Oliver's face.

"I lost a bet with Mr. Hargle again so I have to tell all the students about this years homecoming dance..."

Whispers spread through out he classroom like a good rumor about Amber and Ashley.

"Quiet down class it's just a dance. Anyway..." he started as he passed out purple paper with a bunch of decorations and information on the dance." There will be chaperons, one will be me, so don't think about making this the best dance ever." He walked back to his desk." I'm also supposed to tell you about the class trip to the woods. It is required for your science class." He said and the room once again filled with moans and whispers.

"I hate the woods!"

"Me too!"

Amber and Ashley were as always complaining about something they didn't want to do.

"Come on guys the woods are the best I used to go all the time with my family..."Miley said trying to put the best into everything, but of course the double A girls had a coment on it.

"Well sorry if we're not hillbillies like you...oooh sssss." They said in unison then did their trademark finger thing.

"I swear they do that finger thing one more time and..."Lilly was getting very irritated by those two.

"Cat fight on isle five is there a problem here ladies?" Mr.Plake asked and sat down between Miley and Ashley.

"Nope no problem we're just talking about how much fun we're gonna have this weekend. "Miley answered trying not to give it away.

"Good you girls can talk about it in your tent 'cause your sharing, all five of you girls." He gestured to Amber, Ashley, Lilly, Miley, and me (Niki).

"What no way am I going to share with the _A&A Snobs_." I practically yelled before Lilly hit me hard on the arm." I mean yay we can have a girl bonding time!" I said sarcastically but with a convincing face." Right girls?" I said trying to get them to back me up on this one.

"Oh yeah, totally, yeah she's completely right!" They all said different things but it came out pretty convincing, I think.

"Alright then get your parents to sign these forms and bring them back tomarrrow. "He said right before the bell rang and class was officially going to start.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I don't right very long chapters so I'll try to update as soon as I can, but i'm going out of town for vacation and I won't be able to update for two weeks. -thanx, Tori 1017


End file.
